


Devil With The Face Of An Angel

by Rassbedash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Butt Plugs, Comedy, Enemies, Secretary Castiel (Supernatural), Sexy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassbedash/pseuds/Rassbedash
Summary: Castiel is Dean Smith's new secretary and they hate each other but Castiel is his boss' nephew so he has to suck it up. Until now.A.K.A where Castiel is cheeky asf and Dean hates him with everything he has.





	Devil With The Face Of An Angel

Castiel is Dean's secretary but Dean's boss is Castiel's relative so even tho Dean wants to fire his ass _bad_ , he can't.

There's no one he hates more in his life. Which includes the annoying snobby SOB boss who always makes it sure his expensive car is parked next to his Baby.

Sam, his dear childhood friend who he sees as his little brother, is now having a chat with Dean about Sam's upcoming wedding in Dean's office.

All in all they're, especially Dean is, happy until the door opens and his much hated secretary comes into the room without a knock.

Castiel and his overconfident bitch ass walks toward the desk and slams the folders he was carrying onto it.

He's expressionless as always as he starts to explain what the folders are for with annoyance clear in his tone and that is when Dean decides that he can't take it anymore and he swiftly stands up, scaring Sam but not the dark haired man with ocean blue eyes which are sending death glares his way.

"Look you bastard I don't give a flying _fuck_ that Assariah is your uncle if you keep this attitude with me you're gonna get your ass beaten." threatens Dean, voice low and firm.

He stares.

Castiel only squints and tilts his head while raising an eyebrow.

"You think you can beat me?" asks Castiel mockingly as he leans over the desk with both hands on it, fingertips touching Dean's own, making the freckled man want to pull his hands away.

"Don't test me."

"Oh, but I'd love to see you try," Castiel's deep voice is somehow deeper now, sending chills down his spine, "...and then get fired."

'Asshole is using his privilege status', thinks Dean, irritated.

"Mr. Smith? No longer a macho man? I thought you were going to attack.

"I can't believe you threatened to harm ME," begins Castiel as he straightens his back after a minute of a glaring contest, "and thought there wouldn't be any consequences."

Dean smirks and sips at his energy drink as he seats back on his office chair. He knows even if this squinty walking dildo went to complain to his precious uncle, he wouldn't get fired because he is like the only sane person who gets the job done here.

He can be as cocky as he wants.

At least, that's what he thinks. Oh, well.

"I can't believe you can walk with a stick so far up your ass."

To that Castiel with a perfectly normal face he replies with, "I believe these are called butt plugs." as he turns back and gives a nice slap on his own admittedly nice ass and strides towards the door.

He smirks when he hears Dean choking on his drink violently while Sam tries to help his friend.

"Have fun trying to figure out what those folders are for and when they are due. Tell Uncle I love him when you see him!" he shouts over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.

It is safe to say there is no one in this world Dean Smith hates as much as his secretary.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this :/


End file.
